


Gareth

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. English translation is available at -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933862





	Gareth

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Bond se cítil skvěle. Jeho fyzička byla opět na výborné úrovni, při běhu se téměř nezadýchal a ani jej nic nebolelo. Následně se rozhodl potrápit své tělo zdvihy, ještě než se ale na tyč vyhoupl, přiběhl k němu jeden z testujících úředníků a postavil se těsně k němu.

 

"Je tady M, pozoruje vás skrze polopropustné zrcadlo," šeptl, na moment pohlédl Bondovi do očí a vytratil se. Bylo to jen přátelské upozornění od člověka, jemuž Bond v minulosti také nejednou kryl záda.

 

Agent se pousmál a vyskočil na tyč. Moc dobře věděl, proč tady M je, až moc dobře. Nebyl 007 nadarmo a všímal si i těch nejdrobnějších náznaků. Během posledního měsíce to už sotva byly jen náznaky, ušklíbl se a přitáhl se nahoru. Nemohl popřít, že se alespoň trošku nebavil, ale upřímně… Malloryho zájem mu lichotil a momentálně se nacházel ve fázi, kdy by si dal říct. A možná byl i ten správný čas, jelikož místnost "za zrcadlem" nebyla jako jedna z mála v budově monitorována.

 

Bond seskočil a sundal si propocené triko. Samozřejmě jen proto, že mu bylo nepříjemné, nikoliv, aby se měl Mallory na co dívat. Znovu se neubránil úšklebku, jenž mu vydržel až do chvíle, kdy mu bylo dovoleno svůj trénink ukončit. Poté si znovu natáhnul tričko a spěšně zamířil ke dveřím, vedoucím k Mallorymu.

 

"Bonde," zachoval si Mallory kamennou tvář, když agent vešel. Bond ale zaznamenal tu změnu v jeho hlasu oproti normálu. Zněl překvapeně, možná zastřeně?

 

M se opíral o zábradlí před oknem, stále čelem k výhledu, čehož Bond využil a postavil se těsně vedle něj, jednou rukou rovněž uchopil kovovou tyč.

 

"Líbilo se vám, co jste viděl?" zeptal se s milým úsměvem, přemáhaje se, aby se nezubil. Ani neměl v úmyslu se otázat natolik otevřeně, ale vždyť se jen ptal, jak by Mallory zhodnotil jeho výkon… Jsi nenapravitelný, potřásl nad sebou hlavou a pozoroval modré oči svého nadřízeného.

 

Ten jen pokrčil rameny a vrátil svůj zrak k oknu.

 

"Lepší než posledně," pronesl bezvýrazně, zdánlivě zcela neznepokojen Bondovou blízkostí. Agent se přestal opírat a udělal krok bokem, čímž se dostal z Malloryho zorného úhlu, načež se M musel ohlédnout, aby viděl, co 007 zamýšlí. Vzápětí to ovšem zcela jasně zjistil, leč nikoliv pohledem…

 

Bond k němu zezadu přistoupil a využil momentu, kdy se Mallory narovnal. Tehdy jej objal kolem pasu, ruce pak posunul výš a dlaně rozprostřel na hrudníku staršího muže, načež si jej kompletně přitisknul na své tělo. Vnímal, jak Mallory ztuhnul, ale nebránil se, slyšel jeho rychlý nádech a roztřesený výdech.

 

"Rozhodně lepší než posledně," dotkl se Malloryho ucha horký dech, zatímco se Bond výmluvně otřel svými slabinami o jeho zadek.

 

"Bonde, tohle…"

 

Jenže agent očekával, že se ze situace bude Mallory chtít vymluvit. Byl to jeho nadřízený, nehodilo se to, příští týden už bude prosinec, tučňáci nemají kolenaa podobně, proto se jej Bond rozhodl co nejrychleji rozptýlit. A stejně tak rozptýlit Malloryho myšlenky.

 

Lehce přejel rty po jeho krku a Malloryho další protesty byly přerušeny rozechvělým nádechem. Bond se spokojeně usmál, těšilo jej, že M skutečně dobře odhadl, také se mu líbila reakce staršího muže… A jeho vlastní jej mírně zaskočila, neboť už teď byl úplně tvrdý a boky se soustavně otíral o Malloryho zadní partie. Zaujat myšlenkou, jak je na tom M, se jedna z jeho dlaní vydala přes hrudník níže, až k lemu kalhot.

 

Malloryho dech se znovu zadrhnul, když Bond doputoval až k jeho rozkroku. Původně se prostě jen přišel podívat, jestli už je na tom Bond lépe, a nikdo nemohl za to, že Bondovo tělo vypadalo tak dobře… Netušil, jak druhý muž přišel na to, že… bože, že se mu z něj postaví, takřka kdykoliv jej vidí, kdykoliv se nachází poblíž něj, kdykoliv Bond vyšle jeho směrem náznak úsměvu.

 

A teď byl agent tady, dýchal mu na krk, lepil na se něj a… Tentokrát už Mallory zasténal, neboť cítil, jak sebou Bondovo vzrušení cuklo a ještě více ztvrdlo, otíral se o něj, zatímco dlaň umístil na Malloryho v kalhotách ukrytou erekci. Bond se jej zkušeně dotýkal, hladil ho po celé délce…

 

"Bonde…" vydechl starší muž, jenž opět na svém krku pocítil přítomnost horkých úst, sajících jeho kůži, zvědavý jazyk a nenechavé zuby, s železnou pravidelností zanechávající drobné obtisky.

 

"Garethe," zavrněl mu do ouška Bond a rozhodl se, že toho škádlení bylo dost, načež se mu podařilo rozepnout pásek kalhot a vniknul dlaní pod ně, stejně tak pod spodní prádlo a pevně sevřel délku. Agent znovu hlasem prodchnutým vzrušením zašeptal jméno staršího muže, laskal jej a s potěšením sledoval, jak mu Mallory přiráží do ruky a zároveň se tře o jeho vlastní tvrdost.

 

Neuvěřitelně se mu líbilo, jak se o něj Mallory opírá, je mu vydaný na milost, dál mu okusoval krk a při jednom obzvláště razantním výpadu Malloryho boků hlasitě zasténal.

 

"Garethe… vidíš, co mi děláš?" otázal se takřka konverzačním tónem, M se chvěl, jeho ruce náhle Bond zaregistroval na svých zádech, držel se propoceného trika.

 

To táhlé, slast vyjadřující zasténání nyní rozechvělo Bonda, s každou vteřinou se zběsileji o Malloryho otírajícího. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposled se udělal v teplácích, bez doteku, ale měl pocit, že teď… Ruka mu na Malloryho erekci kmitala, sám už byl strašně blízko, už jen pár doteků… a pak se mu po dlani rozlila tekutina…

 

"Jamesi," procedil Mallory skrze zatnuté zuby, tělo napnuté, jak jím cloumal orgasmus, jehož vzápětí dosáhl i Bond. Čelem se opíral o Malloryho krk, pohyby boků ustávaly, slast se rozlévala, stejně jako sperma jeho kalhotami.

 

Z úst mu uniklo uchechtnutí.

 

"Co je tady k smíchu?" zeptal se jej M, hlas již klidný a vyrovnaný, skoro znuděný, jako by jej vůbec nezajímalo, že mu právě vyhonil jeho nejlepší agent.

 

"Mimo jiné, že v teplácích jsem se naposled udělal asi na střední," zafuněl pobaveně Bond a bezmyšlenkovitě umístil něžný polibek na Malloryho krk.

 

"Já na misi v Afgánistánu."

 

007 se chechtal dál.

 

"To mi jednou budeš muset vyprávět," zůstal trochu váhavě u tykání, "Garethe."

 

Mallory nejevil známky protestu, což vyvolalo na tváři agenta další úsměv. Opět se rty dotkl jemné kůže na krku staršího muž, vytáhl dlaň z jeho spodního prádla a utřel si ji do už tak špinavých kalhot. Následně se rozhodl druhého muže jen obejmout kolem pasu a prostě ještě chvíli nikam nespěchat.

 

"Drž mě takhle ještě chvíli a budu si myslet, že se mnou máš v plánu ještě něco," zaznělo z Malloryho hlase pobavení, očividně se přes počáteční obavy rychle přenesl.

 

A Bond… Bond neměl vůbec nic proti.

 

"U mě v osm?" nadhodil, bradu na Malloryho rameni, spánkem se opíral o ten druhého muže. Cítil se zvláštně… spokojeně.

"Budu tam," souhlasil Mallory, načež Bond zaznamenal jeho mírné zachvění.

 

Určitě se už nemohl dočkat, pomyslel si agent a přiměl se nevnímat nepříjemný pocit z lepkavého oblečení, a užívat si ještě chvíli ten moment, kdy bylo všechno teprve na svém počátku.


End file.
